ANIMAL SYMBOLISM from the Ninja Turtles' POV
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Read & review!


**ANIMAL SYMBOLISM **

**from the Ninja Turtles' POV**

D: "Hey guys, wanna check something cool?"

M: "Uh oh… the _nerdy stuff monster_ incoming~"

D: _*narrows eyes*_ "Haha, Mikey. Really nice"

L: "What is it Don?"

D: "It's an article about animal symbolism in many cultures"

L: "Sounds interesting"

_*reading*_ D: "The following animals appear in a variety of cultures and represent a variety of things. In one case an animal might symbolize something good, while in another culture might consider it representative of evil. Each animal below is followed by symbols from different cultures and religions..."

M: _*whispers*_ "Told you it was gonna be nerdy"

R: _*whispers back* _"Quiet Mikey"

_Alligator__- Aggression, survival, adaptability. Cunning, deceptive._

M: "That could work for LH, don't you think?"

D: "LH is not exactly an alligator. He's more a crocodile"

_Crocodile__- Devourer, liberation, guardian, dual nature, conscious and unconscious, fertility, brutality,__viciousness, deceit, treachery._

R: "That's more like LH"

L: "Dual nature… yeah… but he's been working on it"

_Bat__- Guardian of the night, cleaner, obscurity, messenger, double nature, happiness, good luck, longevity, peace; also - hypocrisy, melancholy, revenge, wisdom._

D: "Reminds me of Batman… with the "guardian of the night" thingy. Don't you think?"

M: "Fits him perfectly… and also reminds me of certain someone~"

All:_ *looking at Raph*_

R: "Hey, why are you lookin' at me?"

All: "Nevermind"

_Beaver__- Builder, gatherer._

M: "I'm gonna get a beaver plushie for your next birthday Donnie~" _*giggles*_

D: "So… not funny" _*rolls eyes*_

_Cat__- Guardianship, detachment, stealth, desire, liberty, pleasure, magic, pride, vanity._

M: "Hear that Klunk? _*pets cat*_ You're stealthy and a guardian! You're a ninja kitty!" _*hugs Klunk*_

R: "That was lame even for you"

M: _*sticks tongue out*_

_Cougar__- Leadership, courage, power, swiftness and balance. Humor, perhaps sarcastic._

All:_ *looking at Leo with goofy grins*_

L: _*holds hand up defensively*_ "Don't look at me. I'm not…"

All: "You're a cougar!"

L: _*blinks*_ "Ok, _that_ sounded wrong in so many ways"

D: "Hey check this one… also fits Leo"

_Deer__- Love, gentleness, kindness, gracefulness, sensitivity, purity of purpose, walking in the light, swift, nimble, meek, gentle, meditation, love, longevity, wealth._

D: "So, what do you say?"

M: "He's got to be half cougar, half deer" _*laughs*_

L: _*chuckles*_ "Whatever you say guys"

M: "Donnie, look for "dolphin" Is there any meaning for dolphin?"

_Dolphin__- Kindness, play, savior, guide, sea power, swift, intelligence, communication, breath control, awareness of tone._

R: "No wonder why they say dolphins have brain"

D: "Again, I dis…"

M: "You always disagree with something Mr. Science"

R: "Check it out. They have Mikey's meaning?" _*chuckles*_

_Donkey__- Stupidity, stubbornness, lewdness. Humility, patience, peace._

M: "So not cool Raph!" _*folds arms*_

D: "Hey Leo, there's something about our avatars"

_Dragon__- Power of Earth, combining bird and serpent as matter and spirit, breath of life, supernatural power, magic, strength, wisdom, knowledge, guardian._

R: "Now I know what's gonna be on my helmet next time"

M: "Hey I think this one fits Raphie boy"

_Leopard__- Ferocity, aggression, intrepid, Great Watcher, courage, activity, speed._

R: "Not bad, goof ball" _*smirks*_

M: "Hey check what it says about Usagi"

L: _*raises a brow*_ "Usagi?"

_Rabbit__- Alertness, nurturing._

L: "Oh… got it. _*chuckles*_ Hehe… he's actually quite alert in battle"

M: "What about Raphie's best friend?"

R: "Huh?"

_Spider__- Creative, pattern of life, connects the past with the future, creating possibilities._

R: "That is so not true. I mean… they're bugs! How can nasty bugs be creative?"

M: "Aww, Raphie is scared~" _*pokes*_

R: _*shakes fist*_ "I'll show you scared the soon we're done here!"

L: "You know? We haven't checked one yet"

All: "Which one?"

L: "The turtle! Duh!"

D: "Right, right… let me find it"

_Turtle__- Self contained creative source, Earth, informed decisions, planning, and adaptability._

R: "Well, after getting our home destroyed countless times I think we're pretty adaptable"

M: "You think all this stuff is true?"

D: "Could be, could not. Depends on the people"

R: "We haven't checked sensei's… uh… you know…"

_**Rat **__- W__isdom;__represents prudence and foresight._

M: "No wonder why he's the Master"

D: "So… what do you guys think?" _*turns off laptop*_

L: "Pretty cool"

M: "Totally not nerdy"

R: "Still not believing bugs are creative"

M: "Raphie is scared~ Raphie is scared~"

R: "THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" _*chases*_

M: "EEK!" _*runs away*_

L: _*shrugs*_ "Well, he asked for it"

D: _*nods*_ "Agreed"

L: "Now, what do you think the readers…er… _think_… about this?"

D: "Don't know but you guys can let us now what do you think about this in your reviews and comments!"

L: "And don't worry about Whoey; she's doing a little better actually and she'll be here with us soon. So… thanks for reading. You guys are awesome. And… we're done. Bye!"

* * *

><p>...<p>

D: _*blinks twice/looks at Leo*_ "Whoey?"

L: "Yeah?"

D: "Nick names already?" _*giggles*_

L: _*punches arm playfully*_ "Oh, shut up Don!"


End file.
